Does Leaving Solve Problems?
by Hailiebugg17
Summary: When Farkle drops the bomb, how will Riley handle it? follow Lucas and Riley's adventures. Rucas story, minor Joshaya.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction**

 **I hope you enjoy it**

 **Oh and sorry if it is short the next one will be long!**

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V)

"Riley still loves Lucas" Farkle blurted then darted to Riley asking for her forgiveness, and that he did the right thing, but all Riley could think about is her future, what it would be like. Maya and Lucas together, Her and Maya never talking again.

Everyone ran as fast as they can to the door right after yoggy said thanks for having me then everyone followed.

Riley was still in a day dream until Lucas put his hand over her face, waving it up and down.

"Riley you in there?" Lucas asked

"Yeah-um-just thinking about some things, you know the usual" Riley explained

"So we all going to talk about this?" Lucas Questioned trying to stay on topic

"Well, Lucas I have to say one thing and one thing only." Riley advised.

"Anything Riley, just say it" Lucas gently said

"I am sorry" Riley cried

"Why are you even sorry, it is just our feeling getting to us" Lucas proposed.

"I am sorry for coming in your life, I am sorry for making you choose, I sorry for loving you, I am sorry, I will learn to not love you any more, I just saved your breathe from choosing, pick Maya, she deserves to be happy, look at her, she's beautiful and I am not, she is tough I am not. Please don't waste you time on loving me when you have Maya right in front of you. I am going to walk out now, I will walk out and never come back, please make Maya happy for me, she deserves it. I hope you to learn to love each other" Riley walked out, she was surprised Lucas didn't run after her, but it wasn't is fault he was still frozen in place about what had just went down.

"Huckleberry if you are not going to go after her I am" Maya finally spoke up

"She-how-what?-did" Lucas could not comprehend the words.

"No time we need o go and catch her" Maya ran to the elevator but was to late. The elevator already had closed. Maya kept pushing the button, until Lucas ran down the stairs trying to stop Riley. His face was still in a gaze, he almost fell down the stairs not looking where he was going. He just missed Riley, she was in the apartment, and he knew that her parents wouldn't let him threw.

* * *

The next day

Early in the morning, Riley booked a flight to her grandparents. She was going to stay there for the rest of the school year, then visit her parents for the summer, then go back. Riley was not kidding when she said she was leaving. Her parents followed and supported her decision, but they think she needs to face it to. They were O.K with her going there for the rest of school year, but not next year. They said they had to talk to her about it.

Lucas paused when he walked in the classroom "Where is Riley sir" While Lucas said that, the whole entire class knew where she was except for Lucas. Maya knew, it is not for Riley to just leave her best friend and not tell her where she going and what's she is doing, but Lucas was a different story to her. Lucas thought to himself she must of been serious.

"Lucas she left this morning" Cory just blurted out. Lucas ran out of the classroom and threw his book bag across the hallway, and banged his head against the locker.

"Mr. Friar I am sorry, but class is about to start and-" Lucas cut him off.

"This is my fault, my fault because she thought I didn't love her back, my fault because she thought I was mad at her, sir I just want to say one thing, I am sorry that I drove her away" Lucas was so angry at himself that he was just about to hit the brick until, Cory caught his fist before it smashed into the wall, before he could brake his hand.

"Lucas this is not your fault, and I am sorry to, now we need to go back into the classroom before you hit something and brake your hand" Cory said, and Lucas started to laugh.

* * *

One Month Later

(Lucas P.O.V)

Life without out Riley is like life without gravity. We are just floating everywhere. I can't even keep my head strait. Without Riley I want to hit someone. My anger is horrific, I can't control it, but with Riley it was so much easier. Maya and Riley talk every day, Maya even visits her almost every weekend. I have not see her since that day. I am going to something crazy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thx for the awesome reviews. Love ya guys :)**

* * *

Lucas hopped on the bus, without anyone noticing. He skipped school for an 3 hour drive. He wished it could of took 3 seconds, not 3 hours.

Lucas remembered when Riley was telling about her grandparents, and where they lived. He also remembered her saying something about a , how he was their neighbor, and Cory's teacher his whole life. Then he was thinking to himself (will be our teacher for our whole life's)

When Lucas got off the bus, he used the knowledge from Riley and him talking. Lucas has never seen Riley's grandparents before. He was looking around town until, this one house popped and caught the pupil of his eye. He knocked on the door, the door Swung all he hears is

"Amy I got it, please just calm down" Allen (Riley's Grandfather) screamed on the top of his lungs. When he saw Lucas, he screamed again "Morgan your boyfriend is at the door way, what should I do? Should I punch him first or kick him first? Which one suits you best?" Morgan (Riley's Aunt) has had a horrible boyfriend. Allen hasn't even seen "so called boyfriend" of hers.

"No sir, I am not Morgan's boyfriend, I am actually here for Riley Matthews. Do you know her?" Allen started laughing

"Of course I know her she is my only girl grandchild, hopefully more soon." When Allen said he hopes there will be more he screamed louder and looked up the stair case, where Morgan was which she was in her room. He also was confused because he knows the Riley is in a relationship with this boy called Anthony. "Riley there is a boy out here for you"

"Coming, hey Anth-" she was shocked, she was frozen it place. Her mind was rushing with thoughts of how he could of been here. More thought came to her mind, like how she had or still has feelings for Lucas. Everything was hitting her like a whole bunch of bricks. She thought about the first time they met, all the special and unique moments they had together. "Lucas, oh Lucas. Why are you here? There is no reason for you to be here. You should have feeling for Maya. Don't make me the thing that stops you, I told you I will forget how to love you." Riley couldn't of think of anything els to say. What was she supposed to say Hey Lucas don't leave I still do have feeling for you, even though I have a boyfriend. It wasn't as easy as that, not a snap of the finger everything is fine easy.

"Oh you are that kid Lucas, I have heard a lot about you, and your the kid Riley left her best friend and her family beside because she couldn't take you. Hey Riley do you want me to punch him?" Allen said with the fury in his eyes.

"Hey Riley, hey Lucas, wait Lucas?" Josh (uncle boing) questioned.

"Hey Riley, hey Josh, uh Riley we just need to talk in private" Lucas's cheeks turned from all the attention he was getting, and it wasn't the good kind of attention, it is the embracing type.

"Riley are you ready for our da-. Who is this Riley?" Riley current boyfriend stood questioning the old boyfriend (more like the 2 hour boyfriend). Riley now was in awkward position. She had two boys that needed her right now, but she had to pick the new or the old!

"Uh who is this?" Lucas questioned. Riley didn't answer so Anthony answered for her.

"I am Anthony, who are you?" Anthony was sweet, nice, and loving. Kind of like Lucas, he was the Lucas in the school Riley was going to. What was weird is that they look like they could be twins.

"Uh Riley nice pick, Anthony looks exactly like Lucas. Let me quests he has the same traits as Lucas.

"I am Lucas, nice to meet you." Lucas always being nice had to shake his hand, but still he didn't know who this kid was, and why he was there.

"Uh not to be mean but why are you here?" Anthony looking up at Lucas. Well Lucas was still taller then him, so you can kind of tell the difference.

"Well I am here for Riley I needed to talk to her, so why are you here?" Lucas still not knowing who this kid is, and what his business is doing here.

"Um well I am Riley's boyfriend, and we where about to go on a date" Anthony thought this was kind of awkward, but didn't leave at all just stood there.

"Well this isn't awkward at all, now is it?" Josh and his sly mouth got a kick out of that.

"Maya didn't tell me, I guess I should leave, you seem happy." Lucas was disappointed.

"Lucas you can't just sleep outside in February, now can you?" Riley said letting Lucas sit on the cough.

"Yeah Lucas we can watch the basketball came, I can't watch it with Grand-pa over here, cause he goes to bed at 7:00"Josh said inviting Lucas to stay.

"Yeah I guess, see you soon Riley" Lucas saw the girl of her dreams walk out with a boy that look exactly like him.

"Yeah, see you soon Lucas" Riley said waving her hand, to the boy she loved since 7 th grade.


End file.
